


Forgetting is like a wound, healed and already a scar

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon week, Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Corazon Week challenge on tumblr held between 9/7/2015 - 15/7/2015.</p><p>gen drabbles about Cora-san. </p><p>day 1 - Rocinante thinks about Doflamingo as a brother. As a villain.<br/>day 2 - When Rocinante got promoted to Marine Commander.<br/>day 3 - In the middle of reporting to his commanding officer.<br/>day 4 - Garp and Rocinante plan to infiltrate Sengoku’s office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close ties

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Donquixote family
> 
>  **For:** Corazon Week 9/7/2015 - 15/7/2015
> 
>  **Summary:** Rocinante thinks about Doflamingo as a brother. As a villain.
> 
> A/N: A little late but here’s my contribution

They used to be close.

Him and Doflamingo. 

Rocinante called him ‘Doffy ani-ue’ all the time when he used to have a voice, using a lilt in his tone that bordered to saccharine sing-songing. His tongue dragging out the honorific with careful emphasis and adoration. After all, Doffy was smarter, braver and cooler and Rocinante was very shy and couldn’t even sleep at all with the lights out. And being the youngest meant working twice as hard to step out of big brother’s shadow.  

Now he no longer uses the honorific, not even while he pretends to be mute, secretly leaking information about the Donquixote pirates to the marines.  

Rocinante’s way to distance himself from the adoration he once had.  

But sometimes on rare nights when it’s just him and Doflamingo in the main room, Doflamingo would speak quietly of bygone times. Of the times Rocinante used to sleep in Doflamingo’s room because he was afraid to be alone. Of the times Doflamingo taught Rocinante how to read when he couldn’t follow the tutor’s notes.

It’s times like these that Rocinante asks himself what had gone so wrong that made Doflamingo into a hardened, ruthless villain that he is now. 

After all, Rocinante himself turns out… not that bad despite the horrors he had been through as an ex-tenryuubito. Maybe his brother needs to be saved. Saved from himself.

Then the next day Doflamingo and his crew goes into a rampage, pillaging towns left and right, torturing his victims. Rocinante snaps back to reality and shakes his head, no, that’s not right. He thinks of his marines’ issued gun tucked away underneath his coat of the den den mushi secret service number that reports straight to his commanding officer Sengoku.

His brother is beyond saving now.  Rocinante doesn’t recognize this man anymore. He doesn’t recognize the man his brother has become.

Rocinante has seen glimpses of the grand scheme Doflamingo is planning to do. His brother has puppets everywhere, functioning as his eyes and ears. It’s something big, something crazy and the marines don’t have much time and sufficient evidence to bring Doflamingo down just yet. 

All Rocinante can do for his brother is to take him down first before Doflamingo plants seeds for an enormous army and wrecks a whole continent of innocent people. 

His mission is to destroy this Donquixote pirates from within. Nip them in the bud.

He would have been successful too. 

… if he hadn’t listened to the new kids too closely. 

Law. 

There’s a D in their midst. 

**— end —**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the heads up. I couldn't find info about how Cora-san calls his brother. ;;;


	2. Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Marine Commander Rocinante
> 
>  **For:** Corazon Week 9/7/2015 - 15/7/2015
> 
>  **Summary:** When Rocinante got promoted to Marine Commander.
> 
> A/N: A little late but here’s my contribution

 

“Congratulations, Rocinante. You’ve done well.” Admiral Sengoku grinned widely that the wrinkles along his eyes become prominent and with the sun light streaming through the window, his white teeth was so blinding that Rocinante involuntarily squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Well?” Admiral Sengoku asked and looked at him expectantly. 

Rocinante snapped his mouth shut and he stammered, “I… I don’t know what to say.” He was smiling but his hands were thrembling. He was happy about the news but anxiety twisted his insides and fear had a claw wrapped around his throat. This is huge news. It’s like that one time he’s fallen in the water, kicking his legs and gasping for air but his body had frozen in their movement and the sea water was dragging him down by the ankles, by his shirt.  

Admiral Sengoku laughed; a loud hearty laugh that made his shoulders shake and his ribboned beard danced around the desk. “Are you going to just stand there, Rocinante? Or come here and sign your name?” He meant the official papers. The papers that would announce his newly awarded title. 

Rocinante tried feebly to remain straight in his posture and executed a quick salute, “Yes, sir! T-thank you, sir!” He spoke too fast that his teeth caught his tongue and he let out a strangled cry of pain, tears already welling up in the corner of his eyes. His hand immediately went over his mouth. Rocinante wanted a hole to open up underneath his feet and swallow him up, because that’s the most embarrassing way to show gratitude in front of Admiral Sengoku. He finally peaked at his commanding officer. 

Admiral Sengoku didn’t seem too annoyed, he looked both surprised and amused with Rocinante’s reaction. They stared at each other for a long minute before Rocinante gathered his wits again, straightened himself and marched forward to accept the folder, which would become Marine Commander Donquixote Rocinante’s profile report for the next decade until he gets promoted to Admiral.

“May I?” He asked Admiral Sengoku and received a hand gesture to go ahead.

Rocinante carefully flips open the folder and let his eyes roam across the first few pages clinically detailing his basic physical and mental characteristics, and training assessment points and recommendations during his training years. 

“Your first order as Marine Commander is also in there.” Admiral Sengoku said as he leaned closer to the desk, resting his chin on folded hands. 

Rocinante quickly flipped to the designated mission page – training newly graduated recruits for two months. He didn’t think he was teacher material, but every officer who had made it to Marine Commander needed to go through a passage of growth. Teaching new cadets was exactly a good activity to build up his experience.

“Be sure to look through it carefully and submit it to the Human Resources for the official input next Monday.” Admiral Sengoku added. “Are you up for it?”

“Yes! Yes, sir!” Rocinante slapped his folder closed and saluted. “Thank you sire! I won’t let you down, sir!” 

**End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these little Corazon drabbles are dedicated to Cham.


	3. Reporting to duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Donquixote Pirate / Elite Officer Corazon
> 
> **For:** Corazon Week 9/7/2015 - 15/7/2015
> 
> **Summary:** in the middle of reporting to his commanding officer.
> 
> A/N: little late lol ;;;

_These kids need to get out of here_ , Rocinante wrote down in a coded report specifically directed to Admiral Sengoku.  _They’re all too young and impressionable and with Doflamingo actively influencing their lives using what he calls ~~brainwashing hour~~  education, sooner or later, these kids will grow into ruthless pirates before they even hit puberty_ .

_One of them attacked me with a knife earlier-_ Rocinante paused his quill, the tip barely touching the paper as ink dripped down to the scroll. 

He scratched that part out. There’s no need to worry Admiral about the little things. This is not a journal. 

_Doflamingo’s plans is bigger than we’ve expected_ , he continued. Cold sweat was running along his temples as he flicked his gaze to the door, the window, the walls and back to the scroll he was using to detail the plans. Who knows whether his brother was keeping an eye on him through some security footage or not? Or bugged the room? When nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Rocinante lowered his shoulders and leaned heavily onto the desk, hoping that his hulking coat would hide this.  

_He has ties everywhere. 2 agents have been sent to hide in big organizations. I don’t know what they are doing but I do have their names being Vergo and Monet. There’s a country involved in his plans. It’s my– the land called Dressrosa-_

The door handle jiggled. “Cora-san? Are you in here? Dinner is here!” Without waiting for reply, Baby 5 burst through the door, followed by Buffalo with Law trailing them reluctantly. 

Rocinante immediately shoved the report underneath his feathered coat, into the secret layer he had stitched together the same night he received it and grabbed something–a children’s puzzle book Baby 5 uses to play with Dellinger–and scrawled something in a random page. 

He shot his best glare at the troublesome kids as Baby 5 carefully brought a tray over with his bowl of food while Buffalo carried a thermos. Normal kids would have run off by now with the way he treated them. Normal kids would have cowered under his glares like the recruits he used to train back in marine base. 

There was something not right with these kids. 

The pinched look he gave them didn’t work since both Baby 5 and Buffalo grinned at him. Law’s scowl turned murderous, if that was even possible, and his grip on the cutlery he was in charge of, tightened before he stabbed it into Rocinante’s chest. 

_THE LITTLE SHIT!_

**– end –**  


	4. Something unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Nagi Nagi no Mi / Soundless Human
> 
> **For:** Corazon Week 9/7/2015 - 15/7/2015
> 
> **Summary:** Garp and Rocinante plan to infiltrate Sengoku’s office. 
> 
> A/N: also a little late.

“I’ve a mission for you, Rocinante. It’s a delicate operation- ” Admiral Garp paused, his eyes shifted suspiciously left and right as if to collect his thoughts before he leaned forward, elbows resting on the desk, his face serious.

“W-what is it… sir?” Rocinante asked, a little anxious with the long silence.

Admiral Garp crooked a finger to Rocinante to come closer and Rocinante obeyed.

“Closer.” Garp waved. 

Rocinante leaned close enough that their faces where inches apart.

“Is the office bugged?” Rocinante whispered. “We should get the whole room cleaned up.”

Admiral Garp ignored the question. “How effective is your new powers, Rocinante?”   

Rocinante blinked a few times, confused. That was unexpected. “If you mean by sneaking in to catch recruits skipping practice, I’d say it’s very effective, sir!”

“Hmmm… sneaking huh? You sure?”

“Yes, sir.” Rocinante frowned. Hadn’t Admiral Garp read up his file before when Rocinante ate the Nagi Nagi no Mi? “With all due respect, sir, but what is this about?”

Admiral Garp cupped one hand along his mouth as he leaned closer to Rocinante’s ear. “I want you to get into Admiral Sengoku’s office and take somethi-.”

“Sir, but that’s stealing.” Rocinante’s eyes were wide as he interrupted Admiral Garp. 

“It’s not!” Admiral Garp snapped. “It’s not when it’s mine in the first place!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,  _oh_.” Admiral Garp’s face twisted in annoyance. “Sengoku  _stole_ my secret stash when he and I had a pissing contest.” He pinned Rocinante with a glare. “And this is off the grid, Rocinante. No word out of you to administration, you hear me?” 

Secret stash– wait, the Admiral didn’t really mean that right? 

Rocinante’s face grew hot. 

That guy might be fifty at the moment so why wouldn’t he have a secret stash somewhere, Rocinante reasoned. He knew fellow officers have some kind of secret stash stored underneath their beds or their pillows when they entered the Marine academy and never got out of the habit even though they got promoted. They did say the marines is a lonely profession, depending on where they were stationed–meaning months and months of separation from family and relatives, and of course, abstaining the healthy libido.

“Why didn’t you just ask him to return your secret stash back?” Rocinante stammered.

“Why would I do that when I can one up him by stealing it back?” Admiral Garp frowned. “Why is your face red? Are you ill?” 

Rocinante rubbed at his cheeks. “Nothing, sir! It’s really nothing.”

Admiral Garp didn’t look like he believed him, humming thoughtfully before shrugging, “Anyway, Sengoku has hidden it somewhere in his office. I know it is. He gave me that smug know-it-all look earlier. So here’s what you’ll do-.”

“But what is it for me?”

Garp raised his bushy eyebrows at him. “Negotiating with your commanding officer now?”

“You know that Admiral Sengoku is my benefactor, right?”

Admiral Garp sighed, huffing, “Fine, I’ll give you something from my secret stash.”

Rocinante’s face contorted in disgust. 

Garp took it for another message. “Okay, okay, one third of my stash!”

“How about none at all.” 

Both Rocinante and Garp jumped back at the third voice and Sengoku leaning nearby. 

“Admiral Sengoku-san!” 

“Sengoku!” 

“Corrupting another recruit, Garp?” Admiral Sengoku glared at Admiral Garp before his glare shifted to Rocinante. Who immediately took a few steps back and straightened into stance. 

“Where is it, Sengoku? You better give me back my stuff!” Garp demanded.

The frown on Sengoku’s mouth smoothed out into a grin. “I ate them.” He said smugly. 

Ate? Ate what? 

“What?” Garp gasped, “You bastard! Those were Makino cookies!”

“And they’re very delicious too. I’m sending you back home to get more. So that I can confiscate them again.”

“You thief!” 

Rocinante tried not to look surprised. 

Oh. 

“You can go now, Rocinante. There’s something for you on your desk.” Admiral Sengoku said seriously and flicked a glance to the door, dismissing Rocinante.

Rocinante saluted to both admirals and hurried out of the office, closing the door. He didn’t even get far when Admiral Garp and Admiral Sengoku started shouting and screaming at each other behind the door. Even the floor was starting to shake due to their strengths. 

He hurried to his office and stared at the box tied with a ribbon. 

_‘Eat them before Admiral Garp finds out. - S’_

Almost guiltily Rocinante took off the lid of the box, sneaked a hand inside to grab a cookie and bit down into it. 

Delicious.    

**end**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm… LOL?


End file.
